


I’ll Make You Wet

by Bleeding_wing



Series: Vampire Knight Omegaverse [1]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha!Kaname, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, CEO!Zero, Established Relationship, Lace Panties, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of knotting, Omega Verse, Omega!Aidou, Omega!Zero, Omega/Omega, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, kind of lol, the Kaname/Zero/Aidou is only brief and appears towards the end, will write more for this au in the future with full on ot3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleeding_wing/pseuds/Bleeding_wing
Summary: Aidou knew the exact moment the air finally carried his scent to his mate, lilac eyes went dark and pupils blew wide, a low snarl falling from plush lips as Zero leaned forward in his seat.
Relationships: Aidou Hanabusa/Kiryuu Zero, Aidou Hanabusa/Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname, Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Series: Vampire Knight Omegaverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722928
Comments: 13
Kudos: 136





	I’ll Make You Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely NightDaemon for being my beta on this! 
> 
> A terribly self indulgent oneshot, finally stepping my toes into omega verse. Will write more of this particular AU later but I also have lots of other abo ideas to try too. Will be making a aboverse collection starting with this one and there will be all sorts of pairings done in it.

Hanabusa Aidou strode through the top office, ignoring the stares and whispers of Zero’s underlings as he walked with a single-minded purpose.

He reached the door to Zero’s private office and only gave a brief knock before bursting in, quickly shutting and locking the door behind him before meeting Zero’s gaze.

The CEO arched a brow at him, lilac eyes sweeping up and down Hanabusa’s body briefly. It wouldn’t be long now.

Aidou knew the exact moment the air finally carried his scent to his mate, lilac eyes went dark and pupils blew wide, a low snarl falling from plush lips as Zero leaned forward in his seat. 

Aidou smirked and walked closer, reaching the edge of the desk and inhaling Zero’s own scent greedily. 

Zero reached across his desk and grabbed Aidou by the tie, yanking him closer and making him stretch across the desk on the tips of his toes to avoid getting choked. 

“You came here in pre-heat? All the fucking employees probably _smelled_ you! What the hell?”

The growl in Zero’s tone had the other omega almost moaning, with even more slick dripping out of his needy hole, his body going slack against the desk. 

Zero let go of Aidou and the blond nearly fell over, legs already shaky and weak. Zero hadn’t even _touched_ him yet. Zero quickly rounded the desk and was on Aidou before he could get his bearings, spinning the blond around so that he could clash their mouths together in a brutal mess of teeth and tongue.

When Zero finally pulled away to let Aidou breathe the blond giggled, baring his neck suggestively and looking up at Zero through his lashes. Zero’s eyes narrowed and he bared his teeth, sharp omega fangs flashing dangerously. 

Zero knew Aidou had done it on purpose. 

“Hanabusa, are you _aiming_ to make me mad?” 

Aidou visibly gulps and Zero’s narrowed gaze softens, slowly turning into a sly smile as he shoves Aidou back until the blond omega is laying on the desk. 

“If you wanted my attention _that_ bad you only had to ask, Hana. Is my poor little baby feeling neglected? Let me make it better.”

Zero leaned over the other omega, burying his face into the side of his neck as he nipped and sucked on the skin he could reach, his hands slowly undid Aidou’s belt before moving onto the button and zipper of his pants. 

Aidou arched on the desk, hands fumbling as he tried to work around Zero and slide his jacket off his shoulders. Zero chuckled and leaned back, quickly divesting Aidou of his jacket and shirt, before moving down and yanking his pants off.

Zero froze, breath catching, and Aidou giggled, knowing Zero had finally seen the pink lacy panties he was wearing, doing absolutely nothing to hide his erection or the slick that was darkening the sheer fabric. 

The groan Zero let out was downright filthy as he buried his face between the other omega’s legs, nuzzling against his lace-covered dick and inhaling his scent greedily. 

Aidou couldn’t help but whimper as the smell of Zero’s own slick hit him, his hole clenching around nothing. 

Zero wasted no time, literally ripping Aidou’s panties off with his teeth, situating the other omega to his liking on the massive desk. Once he had Aidou how he liked he immediately went for his prize, tongue dragging over Aidou’s hole obscenely. 

The blond omega gasped and squirmed, legs spreading wider and back arching. Zero’s tongue was a thing of beauty that the rest of the omega population was missing out on, wide and _long_ , he knew just how to use to to make Aidou beg. 

Zero, the sadist, gave Aidou no warning, plunging his tongue in as deep as it would go and humming happily as Aidou squealed and bucked against him, unable to escape because of the hands pinning his hips down. 

Zero started to teasingly move his tongue in and out, imitating a dick, and buried his nose in the blond’s perineum, huffing lowly. 

“Please, ah! Zerroooo!”

Aidou whined, hips rocking as he felt the heat pooling inside him, body winding tighter. 

Zero’s only response was a hum that had Aidou clenching down with a gasp, tongue moving even deeper inside the blond. 

Aidou whimpered and reached down, threading his hands through soft silver locks and tugging weakly, trying to convince Zero to pull out.

The other omega finally did after a few more seconds, the sound of his tongue sliding out loud. Dark lilac eyes locked onto Aidou and Zero bared his teeth again, standing up and sliding up Aidou’s body suggestively, face practically dripping in the other omega’s slick.

Zero cocked his head to the side, sharp jaw on display as he looked at Aidou expectantly. Aidou shivered and slowly pushed himself up, licking his own slick off of Zero’s face. 

Only once Zero’s face was spotless did the silver-haired omega move, quickly unzipping his pants and grabbing Aidou’s thighs, hooking them over his hips. Zero never was one to waste time, and Aidou gasped as he felt Zero’s dick nudge against his entrance, sliding through his slick.

“Look at you, you’re so _wet_ for me. Do you want it that bad, Hanabusa?”

Aidou whined in answer, wiggling his hips to try and get Zero inside him. Zero took pity on him and chuckled, rocking forward and sliding into Aidou, slow and hot.

Gods, Zero felt so _good_. While he didn’t have a knot like their Alpha, Kaname, he filled Aidou up so good, knowing just what angles to use to drive the blond omega insane. 

The low moan Zero let out had Aidou clenching down, a happy purr spilling from his lips as the smell of Zero’s slick strengthened, mixing with his own. The combined scents of mint and strawberry filling the office and driving the omegas even deeper into their lust.

  
  


The pace Zero set was almost brutal, the slapping noise of his movements obscene in the large office, sounding in harmony to their moans and pants. 

Aidou wrapped his legs around Zero as best as he could, hands scrambling for purchase on the desk and knocking papers off that were probably important, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. That thick heat inside him was all he could focus on, pressure and pleasure building quickly.

Aidou could tell Zero was close, the pace of his thrusts stuttering, his eyes closed and mouth open as he rocked into the blond omega. Aidou’s own orgasm suddenly hit him, punching a loud moan out of him as he came, yet more slick dripping out of him and cum decorating his stomach. 

Zero didn’t last much longer, a few more thrusts into Aidou’s tight heat had the other omega cumming as well, hot cum spilling into Aidou and making the blond shiver in pleasure.

Zero groaned, burying his face in Aidou’s neck and nipping playfully as he rode out the aftershocks of his orgasm, content to stay there, surrounded by the scent of one of his mates. 

A few moments later a knock sounded, pulling Zero from his post-orgasmic haze. A snarl was almost on his lips but Aidou’s devious giggle had him freezing, eyes narrowing.

“Who’s at the door, Hanabusa?”

Aidou looked up at him coyly, big blue eyes still glazed with pleasure. 

“Surely you didn’t think I’d come all the way here, in pre-heat, on my own?”

Aidou saw the moment it clicked, a filthy smirk replacing Zero’s questioning stare. The silver-haired omega pulled out and tucked himself back into his pants, uncaring of the fact that the front of his pants was soaked in slick; practically running to the door.

Kaname’s scent hit them as soon as Zero started to open the door; calming cedar blanketing them like a fog. Kaname arched a brow as he took in the mess, Aidou still sprawled on the desk and Zero not looking much better, his eyes blown and signs of his own pre-heat starting to hit. 

The low croon that left the Alpha had both the Omega’s purring and Kaname was practically yanked into the office by his tie, Zero’s lips clashing with his hungrily. 

Kaname smiled into the kiss, knowing they wouldn’t be leaving the office for several hours. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
